


riding shotgun underneath the purple skies

by PrettyBrownEyes



Series: American Beauty/American Psycho [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amazing, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Why do I do this to myself, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBrownEyes/pseuds/PrettyBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum fucking loves road trips. He loves coffee and beef jerky and he loves the way it feels when he finally gets somewhere after hours in the car. He loves Gatorade in the squeezy sports bottle thing and he loves feeling the wind in his hair when the windows are down. </p><p>He loves quaint restaurants and he loves early morning drives with the sun coming up. </p><p>He loves listening to music through the shitty car speakers and he loves holding someone’s hand over the center console. </p><p>He especially loves it when that person is Michael. </p><p>Title from/Inspired by Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding shotgun underneath the purple skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/gifts).



> I'm sorry for causing everyone so much pain. This is my apology to you all.

 

  
  


Calum fucking loves road trips. He loves coffee and beef jerky and he loves the way it feels when he finally gets somewhere after hours in the car. He loves Gatorade in the squeezy sports bottle thing and he loves feeling the wind in his hair when the windows are down.

 

He loves quaint restaurants and he loves early morning drives with the sun coming up.

 

He loves listening to music through the shitty car speakers and he loves holding someone’s hand over the center console.

 

He especially loves it when that person is Michael.

 

Right now, Michael is sleeping in the passenger seat of the beat-up Corolla, face turned towards the window. Calum’s never been so in love.

 

They’re not going anywhere, really. They just wanted to drive. So Calum started driving, and now he’s not really too sure where they are, but that’s okay. Because he has Michael with him.

 

The All Time Low album he was listening to ends, and he leaves the music alone for a bit. He quite likes the silence; it’s soothing.

 

As he takes the exit to another highway, Michael begins to stir beside him. Calum smiles.

 

Michael stretches like a kitten and yawns loudly, scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 

“Morning sunshine,” says Calum.

 

“Morning,” Michael mumbles, his morning voice prominent.

 

“You sound sexy when you wake up,” says Calum, watching the blush creep up Michael’s neck and into his cheeks.

 

“Where’s the music?” asks Michael.

“Finished up a while ago. You can pick something if you’d like.”

 

Michael scrolls through his phone, eventually settling on Homesick by A Day To Remember.

 

There’s a comfortable silence between Michael and Calum for a while, as they drive down the empty stretch of highway at four a.m., holding hands and listening to music.

 

After a while, Michael’s stomach grumbles.

 

“I’m hungry,” announces Michael, clearing his throat.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Maccas.”

 

“Mikey, it’s like four a.m. The sun isn’t even up. Are they even open?”

 

“They should be.”

 

And the quest to find a McDonald’s begins.

 

They eventually find one, five miles down the highway.

 

Michael gets hashbrowns and Calum gets a McMuffin and they eat together, enjoying the opportunity to stretch their legs and look at each other’s faces properly.

 

After a quick bathroom break (and maybe there’s blowjobs involved, no one knows) the two of them are back on the road and the sun is coming up.

 

“Look, Cal, the sunrise. It’s gorgeous.”

 

“Not as gorgeous as you.”

 

Michael sticks his tongue out at Calum and turns back to the sunrise. It truly is beautiful; the purple sky is painted with streaks of orange and pink.

 

“I love you, Mikey.”

  


"Love you too, Cal."

 

"I mean it, though. You are my world, Mikey. You are everything. You're so beautiful and just, I love you."

 

Michael smiles bashfully. "I love you too, you dickhead."

 

(And if then Michael decides to give Calum another blowjob, well, no one has to know.) 

 


End file.
